On The Run
|checkpoints = 2 |duration = 1:58 (4:28) |level_number = 40 |unlocked_by = Obtain 12500 Beatpoints }} On The Run is the fourteenth extra level of Just Shapes & Beats and the fortieth level overall. It is one of the five levels introduced at Update 1.1. It is unlocked in the Playlist by getting 12500 Beatpoints. Description This level is the only level with spears, it uses plenty amounts of shurikens, spears, and lasers. The lyrics "Go go go go!" repeats 4 times throughout the final phase. Layout First Phase The level starts with small shurikens appearing on the screen as indicators before turning pink and damaging. After a while, large shurikens will appear in a group of four, staying still for a bit before disappearing. They will turn pink one-by-one, in sync with the beat. A total of four groups of large shurikens will appear before a wall smashes across the middle of the screen. A following swarm of small-sized and medium-sized shurikens will move from the right side of the screen to the left. This continues for a bit into the second phase. Second Phase When the shurikens stop coming from the right, two walls will smash near the middle row. Afterwards, lasers start appearing, and large shurikens begin appearing onscreen once again, in groups of four, but they are far apart from each other this time. In addition, the level will start autoscrolling to the left. After a bit, the lasers will stop firing, large shurikens will stop appearing, and small shurikens will stop appearing for a short while, as spears come out of the top and the bottom of the screen, acting as stalactites and stalagmites respectively. The stalactites extend downward and then retract, and the stalagmites extend upward before retracting, both to the beat of the music. As the spears appear, small shurikens will come from the right again after they stopped coming for a short while, and the level stops autoscrolling. After the stalactites have extended for the third time, they retract once more, and lasers will begin appearing once again. After a while, the level will resume autoscrolling. After autoscrolling for a while, the spears disappear, only for the small spears to reappear shortly after, and the medium spears to be replaced by large spears. Large shurikens will begin appearing from the right. Next, the level stops autoscrolling, and the spears disappear. Lasers will come from the top and the bottom, covering almost the entire stage and forcing the player to the middle. A wall of spikes will appear on the left side of the screen, quickly expanding and retracting in sync with the music, and tiny and large shurikens will still keep coming from the right. Pulse bombs will start appearing, exploding in sync with the spikes, and the autoscroll will go faster, followed by a repeat of the same laser attack that forces the player to the middle. Final Phase The level will stop autoscrolling again, and rows of medium spears will appear on the top and the bottom, alternating between extending and retracting, A large indicator appears, pulled by a left arrow. The lyrics "Go go go go!" indicate that the player should quickly dash in the direction of the arrow, before giant spears will quickly cross over the pink area. The alternating spears reappear and the sequence repeats for the right side of the screen. The pattern repeats one more time, as vertical lasers will appear at random intervals on the screen. The player must dash to the left and then the right, avoiding the spears, ending the level on the right as the player reaches the finish line. Hardcore Mode Changes First Phase * Tiny shurikens have less warning time. * Bigger large shurikens with a bit less warning time. * Moving shurikens from the right side on the autoscrolling part are bigger. * Lasers and walls have shorter warnings. * Longer spears. * Faster tiny shurikens. Second Phase * More tiny spikeballs are released from pulse bombs. Final Phase * Lasers will appear right at the start of the final phase. * Tiny squares will come the left side and the right side. * The indicators move faster, and the giant spears take up more space. * There are both vertical and horizontal lasers instead of just the horizontal ones. Gallery OnTheRun.png|The level starts with small moving shurikens and big static shurikens. OnTheRun1.png|After the first checkpoint, the screen is moving. OnTheRun2.png|There are horizontal lasers! OnTheRun3.png|The first spikes appearance in this game. OnTheRun4.png OnTheRun5.png|Big spikes! Watch out! OnTheRun6.png OnTheRun7.png|Afiter the second checkpoint. OnTheRun8.png OnTheRun9.png OnTheRun10.png OnTheRun11.png OnTheRun12.png Trivia * Prior to update 1.1, the arrow that moves the light pink box is instead a triangle. * This level and Dance of the Incognizant are the only extra levels with shurikens. * This is the only level that features spears. * This is the only level with only one hardcore mode change in section 2, aside from Spectra. Category:Extra levels Category:Levels